Cigarros
by le-renegat
Summary: Fumar é um suicídio lento. Haine/Badou.


**Mangá:** DOGS Bullets & Carnage

**Pairing:** Haine/Badou/Haine

**Disclaimer e avisos:** DOGS pertence à Miwa Shirou, não a mim. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos e blá blá blá. (se catar.)

Essa fic contém material _**yaoi/lemon**_. Se não lhe agrada, peço que não leia. Grata. :D

_Dedicado à Dri porque sim._

_(Revisão do conteúdo feita em jan/2010)  
_

* * *

**Cigarros**

**por le-renégat (Lou)**

----

**1. '... e iniciação.'**

Quando Badou abriu a porta e viu os dedos alvos segurando um cigarro, não soube o que pensar. Alguma coisa subia-lhe pelo peito ao ver a tosse saindo com fumaça branca dos lábios desacostumados à presença alien do fumo. A fumaça deixava o nariz e a boca assim que entrava, e ele não pôde deixar de suspirar no momento, ar raspando nos pulmões, pesado.

_Fumar é um suicídio lento._

Mas o que fazer quando você não se consegue morrer? Se nem balas ou bombas impedem seu corpo de regenerar? O que era o cigarro se não um "mal" inofensivo na vida do albino?

Ainda assim, sempre que via Haine fumar, sentia uma sensação horrível. Não sabia se era a velocidade com que o outro aprendera a tragar, ou se era como os olhos do outro enevoavam e a insanidade momentaneamente desaparecia, mas lhe era desagradável.

_Incomodava-lhe o fato de o outro querer morrer e não conseguir._

A verdade é que ele era um hipócrita, e só agora havia parado e pensado que, talvez, Haine sentisse a mesma coisa quando o via fumar.

'Badou. Me dá um cigarro, os meus acabaram.' o outro sussurrou em seu ouvido numa noite qualquer.

Segurou o rosto alvo, trazendo-o de encontro ao seu e colando os pares de lábios, gosto de tabaco se misturando ao leve ácido da saliva, gostos insossos se sobrepondo. E comprimiu o corpo de Haine contra o muro em que estavam encostados, dedos calejados brincando com o cabelo fino e branco e sujo da nuca do outro.

Os dedos de Haine deslizaram por suas costas, passando pelo jeans e subindo novamente, mãos magras e ossudas demais contra a pele quente.

_Sem perceber os dois maços de cigarro._

--

**2. '... em excesso.'**

'Você fuma demais.'

No princípio, Badou não dava ouvidos a ninguém. Mihai já lhe havia advertido inúmeras vezes, e considerava preocupação de velho. _Você vai isso, você vai aquilo, cuide-se para viver mais._ Besteiras. O que lhe importava era o agora, a fumaça deixando seu corpo pelo nariz, a satisfação do fumo enrolado em seus lábios, dos dois maços diários.

Então, quando Haine subitamente parou de polir a arma, pés em cima do encosto do banco acolchoado da pequena igreja, e disse-lhe que fumava demais, ele resolveu refletir sobre o assunto. Refletir seriamente.

Retirou, relutante, um cigarro da pequena caixa de papel, acendendo-o com o isqueiro, que falhou duas vezes antes de atear fogo no fumo. Talvez estivesse na hora de trocar o combustível. Ou, talvez, estivesse na hora de reduzir os dois maços para um. A verdade era que nem queria de fato fumar, o fizera por impulso. Olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos vermelhos de Haine, silenciosos, duros.

_Repreensivos._

Deu mais uma tragada no cigarro, reclinando-se, tentando ignorar os brilhantes olhos azuis de Nill, que se juntaram aos de Haine; mais um jogo mórbido para enervá-lo. A fumaça saiu aos poucos pelas narinas, a ardência quase imperceptível em meio à sensação de língua fibrosa que começara a sentir.

Haine então levantou-se, as calças de couro mais apertadas que o normal, as coxas mais finas e torneadas que o nomal. Encaixou as armas nos coldres, encarando-o com os olhos escarlates o tempo todo. Sentiu desejo, queria correr as mãos pelas coxas, queria esquecer-se da pequena garota-anjo que olhava de um para o outro com olhos azuis confusos. O ardor que lhe descia em uma direção muitíssimo bem definida pelo pescoço era fulminante, e chegou à conclusão de que nunca antes desejara tanto o outro. Os lábios do albino se mexeram, e ele custou a entender o que queriam dizer.

_'Só se você parar de fumar.'_

Talvez não conseguisse parar; mas com o devido _estímulo_, ele certamente poderia diminuir.

--

**3. '... são sempre Marlboros vermelhos.'**

Os converses surrados de Badou comprimiram o asfalto com mais força que o normal, e Haine não pôde deixar de arquear uma sobrancelha. A irritação era visível no olho verde, no modo como ele parecia mexer nas cordas do tapa-olho e estalar as juntas dos dedos logo depois.

'São só os malditos _vermelhos_! Essa merda dessa fábrica não produz mais essa porcaria?'

'Badou, são só cigarros. Por que não compra os pretos, seu imbecil?'

'Eu fumo Marlboros _vermelhos_. Pro inferno com os pretos, eu quero os vermelhos.'

'Pra combinar com o cabelo, é?'

O timbre do rosnado seguinte não lhe pareceu muito agradável (ou mesmo amigável). Diabos, já estava começando a ficar irritado com a criancice do ruivo. Eram só cigarros, por que não podia comprar os pretos enquanto os vermelhos não chegavam ali embaixo? Que diferença fazia? Ia enegrecer o pulmão e matá-lo do mesmo jeito. Sua mente canina lhe enevoava a essência, a razão do vício; talvez nem ao menos quisesse começar a entender o ruivo, e o abismo entre os dois cresceu.

'Meus Marlbooooros.'

Ou talvez não.

'Vá se foder, Badou. Você e seus Marlboros vermelhos.'

'Você tem noção do quanto os pretos são ruins?'

'Talvez teria se eu fumasse. E se fosse fresco que nem você.'

O silêncio mórbido e tenso se estabeleceu entre os dois mais uma vez, e a rua momentaneamente pareceu mais larga e longa do que o normal perante a escuridão da noite em contraste com a luz dos bares cheios. Passaram por duas tabacarias fechadas, e Haine ouviu Badou rosnar algo inintendível, talvez mal-dizendo a crise econômica ou algo do gênero. Suspirou, uma veia saltando em suas têmporas.

'Se eu conseguir a porra dos cigarros pra você, você pára de reclamar?'

Badou encarou-o como se tivesse visto um fantasma (o que, pela quantidade de melanina presente na sua pele, não deixava de ser uma verdade). Suspirou novamente, olhos vermelhos fixos em um ponto adverso do chão que ele mal conseguia enxergar. No fim, o abismo era maior do que ele conseguia suportar, e o cão dentro de si deu uma leve rosnada.

E, então, a resposta chegou a seus ouvidos, uma estranha seriedade mascarada com ironia:

'Dou a você o meu amor.'

--

**4. '... para controlar o desespero.'**

A baforada saiu insuportavelmente ruidosa, o ar rasgando a garganta. A fumaça batia no vidro das janelas enquanto Badou fumava o quarto maço do dia, terceiro da noite. A garrafa de vodka vazia havia sido esquecida no meio da mesinha de mogno, arranjada, esburacada, pés carcomidos pelas traças.

_'Badou, você é um imbecil.'_

No fundo, Haine tinha razão. Ele era patético, um imbecil por continuar ali, esperando, bebendo e fumando ao som da leve batida eletrônica que tocava na vitrola decadente que tentava em vão dar alguma vida para o ambiente.

No começo havia o sexo, o desejo, a luxúria. Havia o corpo de Haine exausto sobre a sua cama, pernas entrelaçadas com as suas, encobertas pela fumaça do cigarro. No começo haviam os beijos e a sensação de cada noite ser a noite do apocalipse, o olho verde perdido no mar de sangue dos olhos do albino.

E agora havia o vazio, as garrafas de vodka, o fígado sobrecarregado e o pulmão envenenado. Havia o som das melodias tristes dos vinis tentando preencher o silêncio, a ausência das brigas e discussões, a ausência do som ensurdecedor das armas automáticas de Haine.

Acendeu o isqueiro, a chama queimando a ponta de mais um cigarro, o fumo enrolado em papel branco consumindo-se, consumindo-o junto. A estupidez da espera o desesperava, a inutilidade completa o angustiava. Inicialmente ele achava que poderia viver sem o outro. Inicialmente.

E ao voltar para o apartamento vazio e cheio de memórias quase esquecidas, ele escondia o rosto nas mãos e apenas tragava. Fumava até o dia amanhecer.

O _fading-out _indicava o fim da melodia e o começo de uma espécie de balada esquisita, melancólica. A irritação extrema tomou-lhe conta, fazendo-o levantar, o barulho característico da agulha riscando o disco soando-lhe bem aos ouvidos. A solidão e a fumaça tomavam conta do recinto mais uma vez. Passos soaram no corredor externo, o ruivo prendeu a respiração.

E, então, no silêncio e escuro da noite sem lua, a porta se abriu.

Badou exalou a fumaça e sentiu cheiro de sangue.

-------

Tinha mais um fragmento, mas eu resolvi cortá-lo. OOC demais. (:


End file.
